Candace and her Mom go to the beach
by DarkMindedFool
Summary: Candace and Linda go to the beach for some daughter-mother bonding... until things get spicy. Linda x Candace. Will make more if people request more.
1. Linda takes Candace to the Beach

"Candace, you need to get out of the house. You can't keep obsessing over your brothers and their 'schemes'. It's not healthy." Candace's mom, Linda, said half-sighing. Candace had been obsessing a bit too much, even Candace knew.

"Well... what am I suppose to do? Stacy is on vacation with her parents and Jenny is on a roadtrip with her friends. I've got nothing else to do." She sighed, slumping downward on the couch she was sitting on, sighing.

"I can think of a lot of things, Candace."

"Like what?"

"Like going outside, enjoying the outdoors, maybe?" She raised her eyebrow thoughtfully, half teasing Candace.

"Yeah, right. No internet? Pass."

"Come on Candace, it could be fun. Your brothers are planning on going on that weekend long trip with their father and friends, to that... oh what was it? Artifact museum? Oh something like like that." Linda shrugged.

"So long as they aren't here." Candace crossed her arms poutily.

"They won't be," Linda smiled, walking over to Candace. "It'll be fun, you'll see." She said kissing her on the cheek.

"Whatever." Candace sighed. "Where would we go anyway?"

"It's been nice and sunny these past few days. Maybe the beach?"

"The beach? So I can show off my scrawny bod to nobody who want to see? No thank you."

"I was thinking we could find somewhere where there weren't other people, that way you might be more comfortable. The peace and quiet would be nice, too."

"Maybe. I ruined my last bathing suit, though. Ripped the strap that goes around my neck."

"We'll have to go and get you a new one. I actually need to go to the store right now, want to come?"

Candace stood up, nodding. "So long as I'm away from them." She looked behind her, out the window, her brothers building something her mother didn't notice.

"Okay, let's go. Grab my keys, you're driving."

Candace gulped loudly. "D-driving?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but you need to drive if you want to get your driving licence."

Candace gulped again. "I guess... I need to."

They drove out to town, Candace surprising herself how well she was driving. I'm getting better, she thought to herself. Much better.

They made their way to the Danville Mall, and went inside. When they got to the Marks Beach Supplies store, her mom stopped her from buying a swimsuit.

"We only need suntan lotion and these hats."

"Mom I don't have a bathing suit. What am I going to wear?"

Her mom ignored her, and proceeded to checkout. They made their way back home, and in good time. It was Thursday and 1:00 and Phineas and Ferb were bound to be up to something. She peered out the Windows, her eyes scanning for them.

"Wait, where are they?" She asked herself.

"They already left," Linda said, startling Candace.

"It's only Thursday though. You said they were leaving for the weekend."

"They left early. You know how your father is about his artifacts."

Candace stared. "Not really."

"Well I thought since they're early we could too. It nice and sunny out, and not late at all. What do you say?"

"Well... I've got nothing else to do. Sure."

"Great! I know the perfect spot."

They drove out to Danville lake, and walked around it until they found a spot in the woods without any people, next to the water. The shade was nice and there was nobody in sight.

Candace sat down on the grass, staring at the water.

"Gee, it's too bad I don't have a bathing suit, otherwise I could swim." Candace complained.

Her mother walked up beside her, and began to take her shirt off. Underneath she was wearing a pink strap-on bra.

"Mom what are you doing?!"

"Oh, relax Candace, there's no people around and we're both women here." She unhooked here bra, letting it fall to the ground, her boobs falling out. Candace stared. Her boobs were huge, and freckled. They sagged a bit, but not nearly as much as most women her age.

"It's not polite to stare, Candace." Linda giggled. Candace looked away quickly, blushing. Linda grabbed at her pants, unbuttoning them, letting them fall to the ground. She was wearing white embroidered panties. She grabbed them, pulled them down until they fell down her legs, to the ground. She is shaved, thought Candace. Like daughter like mother, I guess.

Candace realized she was staring again, and looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

Linda smiled. "It's okay Candace, it's only natural to be curious."

Candace watched as her mom walked up to the edge of the shore, completely naked, brushing against the weeds and the long brush. She stepped slowly into the water, dipping her toes, then her feet.

"Come on, Candace, the waters great." She saved Candace over to her.

"Guess that's why you didnt buy me a new bathing suit, huh?" Candace asked.

Linda nodded, half paying attention. She bent over to swish he hands around in the water. Wow, thought Candace. She has an amazing butt. Lucky dad.

Linda looked back behind her, Candace still sitting there. "Dont make me come over there and pull you in here." Linda giggled.

"I don't really feel comfortable being naked in front of you, mom."

Linda smiled. "I've seen you naked hundreds of times. Just get undressed and come on in."

Candace sighed, defeated. "Alright. You win." Candace grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and lifted it up, revealing her white sports bra.

"Hurry up Candace, or I'll swim away without you!" Linda said as she went under the water.

Candace grabbed her belt, and pulling it off, pulled down her skirt, then her panties. She noticed her mom looking at her, half emerged in the water.

"Enjoying the show, weirdo?" Candace called to her. She giggled, and swam under the water again. Candace looked around, realizing she was completely naked in the middle of the forest. It felt amazing.

"Ah," She sighed "Freedom."

She walked up to the edge of the shore and looked into the water. She saw herself in the reflection completely naked. Her breast were small, and her pubes were shaved. Petite, she thought to herself. Guys like that, right?

Her thought was interrupted by bubbles coming up where her reflection was.

"What the-" Her mom popped out of the water, grabbing Candace by the arms, laughing. She pulled her towards her, into the water. Candace was shocked by the cool water, but the warmth of her mother's body kept her from tensing up. She swam back up, gasping for air. Her hair flipped around all over, in her face and on her shoulders and boobs.

Linda came up gasping for air as well. She laughed loudly. "That was fun!"

Candace shivered. "And cold."

Linda smiled. "D'aww. Did I make you cold. Here, let mommy warm you." She grabbed Candace, giving her a bug hug. Candace blushed. Her huge freckled boobs were pressing against Candaces chest. They are so warm, thought Candace.

Linda let go and turned around, swimming off. "I'll race you!" She laughed.

Candace grinned. "You'll lose!" She laughed back at her.

Candace went under the water and chased after her for what seemed a long time. When they got back to the show they looked at the time.

"Only 5:00, and the sun's not going down anytime soon. Here, come sit with me."

They sat down in the shade, and ate the sandwiches they brought with them. Candace found herself staring at her mother again. Her body is so nice, thought Candace.

"I hope one have a body like that someday." Candace gasped when she realized she was talking out loud.

Linda just smiled. "I looked like you when I was your age. You'll look like me when you get older, don't worry."

Candace was still blushing. "N-no, I just meant that, well, I-"

"It's okay Candace. Everyone has feeling for their own mother, at least once. I went through the same thing when I was about your age." Linda giggled. "I blame myself for doing this so late. Maybe it wouldn't have been so awkward for you if I had started when you were younger."

Candace's face kept getting redder. "I-I didn't mean-"

Linda scooted closer to where she was sitting on the ground, a grin on her face. Candace couldn't help but notice her mom's nipples. They were bigger than they were before, and more pointy. She looked down at her own and noticed the same thing.

"If you don't know what to do, that's okay. I'll help you." Candace stared into her mom's eyes as she pushed her slowly into the ground, then sat on her lap, her mom's nice butt pressed against her bare crotch. Candace looked around suspiciously, paranoid they were being watvhed

"It's okay," Linda said nonchalantly. "Nobody is around."

She bent down and kissed Candace on the lips, her sweet mouth lingering for a moment before leaving Candace's lips.

"Is that leftover lip balm I taste?" Linda asked. Candace was silent, completely frozen. "Oh don't be so shy, Candace. It's okay." She kissed Candace on the cheek, and gave her a little lick.

Candace snapped out of it. "Mom, we can't do this, it's not normal!"

Linda smiled, still sitting in top of Candace. "Dont be such a stick in th the mud, Candace. It'll be fun, and I can teach you a few tricks... for Jeremy?"

Candace thought about it for a moment. I can't believe my mother is actually going to do this, she thought. I wonder if she's always wanted to do this?

Her mother backed up, and placed her head between Candace's legs. "Mmm," She giggled. "You're really wet, Candace. See? I told you you'd have fun."

She began to lick Candace's clit, her tounge moving around the edges, sometimes finding itself riding down the middle of it. I can't believe, thought Candace. I can't believe she's licking my...pussy.

Linda saw the look on her face and giggled.

Candace looked at her mom as she slowly licked her clit. Her hips began to rock back and forth to the rhythm of her licking. They both let out a moan.

"M-mom it... it feels so good. Oh, my... god." Her hips began to buckle up and down, out of control. Candace let out a little scream of pleasure. "Oh god!" She felt her pussy swell and her mother used her hand to rub her, very quickly, back and forth.

"M-MOM! I'm going to-" She buckled one last time, her clit spraying her cum everywhere. Her mom dodged it, letting it spray out onto the grass. There's... so much, thought Candace.

"Wow, Candace, there's a lot." She sprayed for ten seconds straight, buckling her hips back and forth. When she was done she looked up.

"Oh my god mom, that was amazing." She looked at where she had sprayed, and saw she had gotten her cum on a tree four feet away. She turned to her mom. "Mom, I-"

Her mom had a surprised look on her face. "Candace, that was incredible. I've never seen anyone cum like that... ever." She stood up, and stood over Candace head, her butt looming over her head. "My turn."

She began to rub her cunt, a little bit of juice splurtng out onto Candace's face.

"Mom! What are-" Candace began.

"Try some." Linda interrupted. "Lick it off your face."

"Mom I-"

"Mmmm!" Linda moaned. "Please."

Candace licked some off her face. It tastes... fishy, thought Candace. No, not fishy...

"Salty." She said aloud. Linda smiled, and now she began to buckle her hips. She stopped rubbing herself and went back to Candace legs.

"Spread your legs." Linda said quickly, bending over at her feet.

"What?" Her mom took her legs and spread them for her. She wrapped one of Candace legs over her shoulder, and stuck her crotch onto hers, rubbing them together.

"Mom... ohh... Mom..." Candace moaned as her mom quickly scissored back and forth.

Linda moaned. "I'm going to cum!"

Candace whimpered. "Me too!"

The two women rocked back and forth faster and faster until finally they both screamed.

"AAHHHHH!" They botth sprayed their cum onto eachothers crotches and bellies. Linda fell backward, moaning with pleasure.

"Candace that was great!" She panted.


	2. Stacy's Secret Desire

Candace woke up, her legs and butt sore. She stood up. Ugh, she thought. What did I do yesterday to feel so...

Oh, she realized. Mom.

She stood up slowly, feeling her legs tense up as she stood. My legs feel like jelly, she thought. She went to go walk to the door, and felt her crotch rub against her underwear she groaned in pain.

"Man I'm sore. We really did it hard, didn't we?" She thought about how her Mom had been the day before. My Mom is some kind of sex cat from hell, thought Candace.

She walked outside her room, still in her underwear. Her brothers and dad were out, and her mom was... different now. Candace thought more about what they did yesterday. She felt her panties. It was making her wet.

"Candace!" Her mom called up the stairs to her. "I'm leaving!"

"Leaving? To do what?"

"I was called into work and I need to do some shopping."

Candace yawned. "Boring. Oh well, I'm sure I can find something to do."

The doorbell rang.

"Oh," Linda chuckled. "That reminds me. I took the liberty of inviting Stacy over to keep you company."

"Oh that's cool, you just saved me the trouble of having to call her myself."

"Alright," Linda grabbed her keys from off the chain. "I'm off. Oh, and Candace..."

"Yeah mom?"

"If you're going to invite any boys over, make sure you use protection. I have condoms in my bedside table upstairs."

Candace blushed bright red. "Mom!"

Linda giggled. "Cya later, Candace." Almost as soon as he mom had left, she heard the doorbell chime.

"Coming, Stacy!" Candace called. She was still just wearing a t-shirt and panties, but it was stacy. She wouldn't care.

She flung open the door, Stacy standing there, frowning. "You couldn't have gotten dressed?"

Candace shrugged. They walked in together, and headed up the stairs. They headed into Candace's room, putting on some poppy boy band music.

They danced around for a bit, singing along to the music. Then they checked both of their Facebook's and looked for any cute boys who might've tried to friend them. Stacy sighed.

"You ever get tired of boys, Candace?"

Candace blushed a little again, thinking of what had happened the other day. She remembered herself, and shrugged. "What makes you say that?"

"Well you know that lesbian girls from school? Maria and Sandra?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I saw them making out the other day, and well it kind of... turned me on. More than a guy ever had. I just thought maybe that was a sign, you know, that I might like girls?" Stacy turned towards Candace, putting her hand on her knee.

She's trying to make a move on me, Candace thought. First my mom, now Stacy?

She shifted uncomfortably away from Stacy, but Stacy pushed towards her, her hand going up her skirt.

"STACY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Candace squealed, trying to get away as Stacy pushed her hands up her skirt, still farther.

"Oh no you don't. I've wanted to do this for a long time." She pulled her hand out from under her skirt, using both of her hands to push Candace onto the floor. She flew backwards with a thump.

"Ow!" Candace squeaked.

Stacy grabbed the hem of Candace's shirt, and ripped it in half, straight down the middle.


End file.
